Прикоснуться (Touch)
by Sevima
Summary: Шерлок приходит к Майкрофту, когда тот мастурбирует. Вторая часть из пенталогии: Поцеловать, Прикоснуться, Попробовать, Отдать, Взять. Можно читать как отдельный фанфик.


**Посвящение:** Читателям.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:** С разрешения автора и переводчика.

**Примечания автора:** Исследование природы отношений между братьями Холмс, начиная с детства и до взрослого возраста, с попыткой увязать все в канон. Холмсцест! Рейтинг за откровенные сцены. Шерлоку уже шестнадцать.

Серия выкладывается отдельными историями из-за разных рейтингов, жанров и предупреждений. Если для Вас неприемлемы подобные отношения, то не читайте этот фанфик.

**Ссылка на оригинал:** s/8694615/1/Touch

* * *

Шерлоку было просто невыносимо скучно. Он только что получил свои оценки за экзамены в колледже - столбик одних пятерок. Хотя и так знал об уровне своего интеллекта, явно не сравнимого с умом остальных его сокурсников. Он никогда не был популярен среди своих однокашников, так что и от своего шестого курса не ожидал чего-то нового.

Каникулы Шерлок обычно проводил с пользой. А не так, как большинство его сверстников: все они просто отключали свой мозг, позволяя ему гнить без дела. Шерлок же заставлял свой работать, постоянно ставя перед ним новые задачи.

Майкрофт тоже собирался остаться дома на все это время, что было просто замечательно. Его брат был единственным человеком, что мог сравниться с ним в интеллектуальном плане; даже, хотя Шерлок и отрицал это, превосходил его. И Майкрофт - теперь целыми днями занятый на работе в министерстве - каким-то образом ухитрялся выделять время для отдыха в поместье.

В тот день поводом для праздника послужили пришедшие результаты экзаменов Шерлока; родители были не особо рады, конечно, - с его-то уровнем IQ не получить звания лучшего ученика года - но, по большей части, они были довольны. Майкрофт же был просто счастлив - слегка насмешливо поведя бровью, он поздравил брата, подняв в его честь бокал весьма дорогого шампанского.

После этого, тихо извинившись, он легко поклонился и в обычной своей элегантной манере исчез в неизвестном направлении. Было похоже, что он избегал смотреть Шерлоку в глаза, хотя, с другой стороны, младший брат всегда был немного параноиком в отношении старшего. Майкрофта было очень сложно читать.

Попрощавшись со всеми, Шерлок исчез с вечеринки вскоре после брата, отправившись в предназначавшееся им крыло дома. Комната Майкрофта располагалась несколькими дверями дальше его собственной и была заперта, как и всегда, охраняя его старшего брата от любопытных глаз.

Нерешительно переминаясь возле его комнаты, Шерлок кончиками пальцев прослеживал жилки темного дерева двери, отделяющей его от Майкрофта. Они с братом редко виделись, что, по меркам младшего, было сравнимо с вечностью. С появлением в жизни Майкрофта его работы, он начал все меньше и меньше внимания уделять своему брату. Шерлок скучал по нему - больше, чем готов был это признать.

Дотронувшись до ручки его двери, он на пробу ее повернул. Он никогда не стучался и не собирался начинать это делать. И тут его ждал сюрприз - Майкрофт, обычно дотошный в мелочах, сегодня забыл запереться. Шерлок посчитал это вопиющей небрежностью с его стороны и легко толкнул дверь. Хорошо смазанные петли не произвели ни звука.

И тут он задохнулся. Майкрофт, скинув брюки и нижнее белье в кучу на край покрывала, все еще оставаясь в своей белоснежной рубашке и жакете, хоть и с закатанными рукавами, развалился на своей огромной кровати.

Шерлока никогда особо не интересовал процесс мастурбации. Он в ней не слишком нуждался. Конечно, у него были обычные желания сексуального плана, но они с легкостью гасились усилием воли его рационального ума. Логика всегда перевешивала эмоции, особенно эмоции эротического характера.

Майкрофт же был умнее своего брата. Он понимал, что стоит иногда потакать некоторым своим желаниям, пока они не стали слишком опасными и не поработили тебя. Воздержание от абсолютно всех порывов такого плана практически никогда не заканчивалось хорошо.

Вместо этого он получал огромное удовольствие, отдаваясь своим желаниям. Пальцы порхали вдоль всего члена, скользя и сжимая, обводя красную блестящую головку, заставляя хозяина часто дышать. Шерлок нервно облизал губы, тихо прикрыв дверь за собой. Веки Майкрофта были плотно сжатыми; а он - слишком погрязшим в лавине ощущений, чтобы заметить тихий щелчок дверного замка.

Шерлок, встав на цыпочки, начал медленно сдвигаться из зоны непосредственного видения в сторону книжных полок. Рука Майкрофта сжала головку члена, вырывая из его горла низкий протяжный стон.

Шерлок тихо ахнул: его собственный член, обычно находящийся в состоянии покоя, начал твердеть. Он как-то пытался смотреть порнографию, но она почти не давала отклика. Определенно, наблюдение за его братом, который принялся толкаться в свой собственный кулак, было намного более интересным для его тела.

Майкрофт на людях всегда был таким рафинированным, ярким представителем высшего сословия. Он никогда не бывал грубым или вульгарным. Это было похоже на наблюдение за падшим ангелом; кем-то чистым и совершенным, кто вдруг опустился до чего-то очень земного и плотского.

Майкрофт вновь застонал, постепенно увеличивая темп своих движений. Шерлок ничего не мог с собой поделать и, честно говоря, не желал. Он расстегнул пуговицу на своих брюках и запустил руку под резинку боксеров, чувствуя свое собственное желание, подрагивающее под пальцами.

Он вновь ахнул; после столь долгого воздержания, без этого жара и трения, ощущения были почти не знакомыми.

Майкрофт выгнулся, лежа на кровати, и Шерлок повторил за ним; каждое движение руки старшего, каждое сжатие или легкое прикосновение было в точности сымитировано младшим. У Шерлока, может, и не было особого опыта в этом деле, но, черт возьми, он был у Майкрофта. Он знал, как именно надо действовать, как быстро, как сильно.

Старший тихо постанывал, а младший в это время пытался подавить малейшие издаваемые собой звуки, чтобы Майкрофт не услышал, чтобы не _увидел_. Шерлок, опершись спиной о полку, быстро-быстро задвигал рукой, вторя старшему брату и еще больше выгнув спину.

- Да, именно так, продолжай, - приказал Майкрофт, в его голове мелькало множество ярких картинок, тело над ним, дающее ему все, в чем он нуждался. - Трахай меня, трахай _сильнее_.

Шерлок едва поймал возглас удивления, уже готовый сорваться с его губ, его движения стали просто сумасшедшими. Перед его глазами стояла именно эта картинка: что он был именно тем, кто трахал своего брата, тем, кому позволено было прикасаться к нему именно так. Иисусе, он всегда представлял, что Майкрофт будет занимать доминирующее положение; но картинка _отдающегося_ ему брата... это... нет, это просто невозможно было представить. А сейчас он, больше, чем чего-либо еще, хотел именно этого.

- Кончи для меня, - прошептал Майкрофт мягким, но в то же время командным голосом, что был слышен во всех уголках комнаты.

Шерлок не смог бы устоять, даже если бы попытался. Приказ проник в его кости, в его кровь, в его сердце и душу, и, издав протяжный стон, он кончил одновременно с Майкрофтом.

Шерлок потерялся в ощущениях, в его голове сейчас было абсолютно пусто. Майкрофт же смог выплыть из послеоргазменного тумана с большей легкостью, обеспокоенный звуком, который, он был почти уверен в этом, донесся со стороны книжных полок.

Он открыл глаза, глянув туда, откуда послышался шум, и, сев, уставился на своего младшего брата, стоящего с рукой в трусах, с раскрасневшимися щеками, выглядящего именно как человек, только что испытавший потрясающий оргазм.

В голове Майкрофта пролетело несколько не слишком обнадеживающих мыслей. Его брат только что кончил, наблюдая, как он мастурбировал. Но настоящей проблемой было то, что у старшего перед глазами все еще стояла придуманная им фантазия: вполне определенный "кто-то" находился над ним, брал его, использовал. Она и заставила его достигнуть оргазма.

Он не мог допустить этого. Он не мог позволить себе чувствовать это. Он представлял, что его младший брат смотрит на него, желает его - еще с того самого момента, как поцеловал несколько лет назад. Он никогда не смел даже представить, что произойдет, если Шерлок действительно тоже его захочет. Это было слишком опасно.

- Вон! - закричал Майкрофт. - Вон отсюда! Вон! _Вон!_

Шерлок, все еще находясь под впечатлением от только что пережитого, собрался послушно сделать, как ему сказали. Он едва мог соображать. Все, что он видел перед собой, или слышал, или о чем мог думать, был его старший брат.

- Майкрофт, - запинаясь, произнес младший, вытащив руку из брюк и попутно вытерев ее об трусы.

- Нет, Шерлок, просто _нет_, - с отчаянием в голосе произнес старший, стыдливо прикрывая одеялом голые ноги и пах. - Шерлок... как ты вообще здесь оказался?!

- Я просто... Майкрофт, о, _Майкрофт_, просто...

- Нет, Шерлок, - нетерпеливо ответил старший. - Ты - мой брат, и твое присутствие тут крайне неуместно... почему, во имя всего святого, ты _подглядывал_?

- Потому что ничто еще не заставляло меня испытывать подобные чувства, - прямо ответил младший. - Это же _ты_, Майкрофт. Все остальные люди... ты и я, мы другие. И ты нужен мне, Майкрофт.

Старший брат буквально онемел.

- Шерлок... Шерлок, ты действительно говоришь о... Я же твой _брат_.

- И? - произнес младший вызывающе, делая широкий шаг навстречу кровати. Старший Холмс тут же шикнул на него протестующе, явно теряя спокойствие и постепенно впадая в настоящую панику.

- Тебе шестнадцать. И я твой брат. Я, Боже сохрани, на семь лет тебя старше. Ты не должен быть здесь, подглядывая за тем, как я... как я... Шерлок, просто уйди, - в конце концов, произнес старший наполнившимся грустью голосом. - Убирайся отсюда.

- Я не хочу уходить, - мягко произнес младший, смотря на брата сквозь опущенные ресницы, его светло-голубые глаза сияли. - Майк, я хочу остаться с тобой.

- Нет, не хочешь. Ты не это имеешь в виду, - тут же возразил старший Холмс. - Я твой _брат_. А даже если бы не был, что ты вообще нашел во мне?

- Ты умен, и ты просто великолепен. Ты - единственный в мире человек, который меня понимает, которому я хотя бы _нравлюсь_.

- У меня есть парень, - внезапно произнес Майкрофт, выглядя при этом так же удивленно, как и сам Шерлок. Хотя младший сейчас выглядел скорее так, будто старший сильно ударил его ладонью по лицу.

- Кто? - грубо спросил Шерлок. Майкрофт бы закатил глаза или еще как-то проявил свой сарказм, но был больше занят мыслями о человеке, с которым в настоящее время находился в отношениях.

- Это не так уж удивительно, Шерлок. У меня и раньше были партнеры, с которыми я...

- У меня не было, - произнес младший очень тихо, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от старшего. - И я хочу быть с тобой, Майк. С тобой я в первый раз поцеловался, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты был моим первым во всем.

Майкрофт просто не знал, как на это реагировать. Что было для него весьма несвойственно. Все эта ситуация была ошибкой. С любой точки зрения все это было абсолютно неправильным.

И в то же время он так этого желал, до боли во всем теле. Он хотел своего брата, хотел видеть, как Шерлок выгибается под ним, умоляет его, как он врывается в тело Шерлока, он хотел быть единственным человеком, из-за которого его лицо приобретало бы такое ошеломленное, почти блаженное выражение. Он хотел видеть, как Шерлок станет взрослым, быть рядом с ним, помогать ему в преодолении социальных сложностей на пути к блеску славы.

Он хотел всего, кем Шерлок был и кем когда-либо мог стать. Но должен был быть ему братом, поддерживать его и любить, как близкого родственника. Остальное должно было остаться лишь фантазией, ради спасения их душ.

Шерлок стоял в нескольких дюймах от него. Майкрофту было крайне некомфортно быть обнаженным под покрывалом, видеть все еще немного липкую руку младшего, как и небольшое пятнышко на его штанах.

Шерлок вдруг наклонился вперед и просто поцеловал его. Это был точно такой же, как два года назад, когда младший брат был все еще ребенком, а старший учился в университете, и совершенно другой поцелуй.

Тот был таким светлым, милым и прекрасным.

Этот же был наполнен страстью, и жаждой, и желанием. И не было ни единого способа истолковать все как-то иначе. Их губы раскрылись, языки сплелись - Майкрофт не мог не отметить, что Шерлок действительно практиковался и знал, что делать с языком - и пара погрузилась в пучину поцелуя со всей страстью, на которую была способна.

Майкрофт вцепился в одежду Шерлока, притягивая его ближе, прижимая к себе, роняя их обоих на кровать.

Руки младшего тут же принялись исследовать тело старшего.

- Как я могу тебя не любить? - прошептал Шерлок ему в губы, улыбаясь, не давая приподняться с постели.

Майкрофт внезапно с ужасом осознал, где он и что делает.

- Нет, _нет_, Шерлок, уйди. Просто подожди немного.

Младший поднялся с него и сел рядом. Его, обычно такой сдержанный, старший брат тоже сел и подтянул ноги к подбородку. Поправив на коленях покрывало, он с подозрением посмотрел на подростка.

- Шерлок, мы не можем этого сделать. Действительно не можем.

- Ты хочешь этого так же сильно, как и я, - произнес Шерлок низким хриплым голосом. - Ты знаешь меня, и я так же хорошо знаю тебя. Ты никогда не найдешь кого-то, кто поймет тебя или будет беспокоиться о тебе так же, как я.

- Черт, Шерлок, нет. Мы не можем. Прекрати это, - отчаянно воскликнул он. - Слушай, Шерлок. Послушай меня.

Младший внимательно посмотрел на него с абсолютно серьезным выражением на лице.

- Да? - спросил он тихо, тяжело, глубоко вздохнув. Вожделение читалось в каждом изгибе его позы, и Майкрофт точно знал, что тот хочет больше, чем просто поцелуя. Это заставляло каждый дюйм хваленого самоконтроля Майкрофта трещать по швам.

- Тебе же только шестнадцать, - попытался старший снова. Младший лишь приподнял бровь, смотря на брата с насмешкой. Майкрофт вздохнул, стараясь придумать, как именно озвучить все те мысли, что метались в его голове. - Мы подождем. Нам нужно подождать хотя бы до твоего восемнадцатилетия. Мы не можем сделать этого сейчас. Если же ты и тогда все еще будешь хотеть быть со мной, мы вновь это обсудим.

- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - произнес Шерлок твердо. - Я не изменю своего решения. Если тебе хочется прикидываться чертовым идиотом, Майк, пожалуйста, но я вернусь, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, и ты выслушаешь меня. Тебе не удастся сбежать от этого, Майкрофт.

- Я не пытаюсь...

Шерлок вновь его поцеловал, в этот раз намного мягче. Отстранившись, он приподнял одну из своих элегантных бровей. Майкрофт понял, что вызов брошен. На самом деле, младший не верил, что продержится так долго - до своего восемнадцатилетия. Старший так же не был в этом уверен.

Шерлок был так непередаваемо красив. Все еще так молод, так совершенен и так невинен. Почти что наивен. Ему нужно научиться жить, познакомиться с людьми, понять, что его брат - это еще не все. Майкрофт старался делать то же самое, старался быть с кем-то другим, чтобы забыть темные кудри, бледную кожу и полные губы того единственного человека, которого он не мог получить.

Шерлок встал и подошел к двери.

- Думаю, ужин будет, как обычно, в семь тридцать. Увидимся там, - произнес он деловым тоном и исчез за дверью.


End file.
